custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Custom Pacific Rim Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . See the list of administrators below for a full run-down on who's an admin. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. Standard policy here is that a very dedicated user with outstanding contributions can prove himself or herself worthy of a position, but asking to be an admin only decreases your chances of becoming one. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Concise list of admin powers and the restrictions on them Admins have the following powers: *To rollback edits *To ban users *To promote and demote people to chat moderator *To delete pages *To protect pages (like this page) *To promote users to bureaucrat, admins and rollbacks (bureaucrats and founders only) *To close threads without the ability to be reopened. (This ability is not recommended to be used to settle a spammish thread because they can be closed by a regular user and then reopened) But there are restrictions on them too. They must: *Block users only when they commit continuous spam/vandalism or other very severe offences *Lock editing on a page page only if it is a template, a spam page that repeatedly gets made, the main page, or a rule page; occasionally an exception may be has excessive vandalism, though the definition of vandalism does not include editing wars. *Remain active and not be inactive for more than 2 months. If you see an admin disobeying any of these rules, please tell either Ray or Biozilla and they will decide whether the deed requires a demotion or not. List of administrators Bureaucrats These are the admins who have all the basic admin rights but also can promote and demote every other user to an admin or rollback except each other. *Basilisk Centauri Regular Admins These people are the regular admins with basic admin rights. *All previously mentioned bureaucrats *Bioniclezilla76 *Slug gunner fan *Glitchrr36 Rollbacks These are "lesser admins" whose powers are limited to the ability to rollback edits. *All previously mentioned bureaucrats and regular admins Chat Moderators These are "lesser admins" whose powers are limited to chat. *All previously mentioned bureaucrats and regular admins *Ahalosniper *KarnivoreKiller *Ray422